


all i want is you

by oowenhunt



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: I am, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Some Plot, omg, remember when i said i was trash for these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oowenhunt/pseuds/oowenhunt
Summary: will doesn't get rewarded often but when he does, he milks it for all it's worth.





	all i want is you

“I just wanna—“ Will starts to say before he’s cut off. “No, you’re not. You said you had a shit sleep last night and you’re not having another shit night. I don’t want you yawning around the patients.” Connor explains, his arms folded, a stern look on his face. The red head wrinkles his nose but he doesn’t retort. Maggie is dutifully confused by this exchange. Usually Will has _something_ to say but not this time. 

It’s later when Will’s yawning, rubbing his face trying to get through the last couple hours of his shift when Connor brings him coffee and tells him to drink it. 

It’s when Will brings Connor a snack because his stomach is grumbling, a lingering touch on the shoulder.

It’s Will starting a small argument over the treatment of a patient. “This is _my_ patient so I suggest you back off.” And while it’s true, and maybe Will is right about the treatment, it certainly earns a look from Connor.

It’s when Connor tells Will he heated up the car so it wouldn’t be freezing when they got in. Will insisting he brush the snow off the car and heading outside to do just that. 

Maggie’s eyebrows raise. What the hell is going on?

Maybe it’s when Will brushes against Connor as he tries to grab something, mumbling a _very_ insincere apology. “Sorry Daddy..” The dark haired surgeon shaking his head at Will, with a smile on his face.

The pair leave together, Will graciously telling Connor he’s glad he’s not walking 6 blocks home in this weather. 

“You brat.” Connor comments when the pair are driving away from the hospital. Will can’t help but smirk at the insult. “Well, would you have me any other way?” “Oh I can think of a number of ways I’d like to have you.” 

The red head just smirks the whole way home. He loves nothing more than to rile Connor up. He knows he’s in for it and he honestly can’t wait.

They get back to Connor’s apartment and Will helps the dark haired surgeon out of his coat and hangs it up before hanging his own up.

“Babe you want somethin’ to drink?” Will asks, his eyebrows raised slightly as he slips his shoes off. 

“Neat scotch.” 

Will dutifully goes into the kitchen while Connor gets comfortable on the couch. He grabs the bottle of scotch he knows Connor likes most and pours it into the glass. Will walks back over and sets it down on the table, sliding a coaster underneath. “You want anthin’ else?” “Just you.” Will sits next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“You actually _almost_ behaved yourself today.” Connor comments, a smirk on his face while he drinks his scotch. “Hey, i thought I did pretty well. I only shouted at you once and Goodwin only rolled her eyes at me once. It was a good day.” “Maybe you deserve a reward.” This did not happen often. Will was a brat through and through most days. 

“Oh?” 

“Take your clothes off.” 

Will lifted himself up off the couch and took his clothes off, undoing his belt on his jeans and pushing them down his hips. He shed his t-shirt and took his underwear off. Will carefully piled it on the chair nearby and walked back over to Connor. “Sit between my legs, back facing me.” he did what he was told and sat between Connor’s jean clad legs, his cock already twitching a little at what was to come. Will watched the other man slick his hands with some sort of fragrant oil and start moving his hands up and down the red head’s hips. He so desperately wanted to urge Connor to touch him but he kept his mouth shut. Connor moved his slicked hands up and down Will’s chest, little moans escaping his mouth. “Oh babe..” He manages to mumble quietly, his hands still firmly placed on his knees. His cock is begging to be touched, at full attention. 

It never ceases to amaze Connor the affect he has on Will. The neediest, sassiest, most annoying pain in his ass in desperate need of some direction and discipline. Staring at him through the reflection in the television screen, his mouth agape, his eyes closed and his head back. Will was _fucking_ hot and he knew it, making a point of letting Connor know that as much as possible. This earned Will a LOT of time on the receiving end of Connor’s hand, which Will loved. 

It did smarten him up. 

_A little._

Finally Connor’s hand finds Will’s cock and he lets out another moan mixed with a whimper. His hips buck slightly involuntarily. “You like that?” Connor finally asks, a smirk on his face. “Oh god yes…” “Good.” He kisses Will’s bare shoulder and continues to move his hand up and down. 

“You gonna call me daddy again?” Connor asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Go fuck yourself old man.” Will retorted, not being able to help himself. 

“Oh and we were just getting started..” Connor replied, as he slowed his pace. 

“I’m not..now keep going..” Will urged, moving his hips into the other man’s hand.

“You want me to spank your ass?” 

“..No…Daddy..”

“Holy fuck Will.”

“What?” As if he doesn’t know.

Connor starts to move his hand a little faster once more. The man’s hands are EVERYWHERE and Will’s pleading to come, his toes curling into the carpet, his hands gripping the flesh on his legs. he spills into Connor’s hands moments later, feeling breathless. He shivers just a little, his skin hot. “Oh my god…” Will breathes. He takes a moment to collect himself before he turns towards Connor and takes his hand, licking the contents off them. “Come on please.” Will asks, standing up and taking his hand. he takes Connor into the kitchen and washes his hands for him. It’s an intimate task for sure even if sex isn’t involved. 

“I’m still never callin’ you that on a regular basis.” Will murmurs, kissing the side of Connor’s neck.

The red head _never_ did anything he didn’t want to do. 

 

“I know.”

“But you liked it babe.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Will just smirked. “Okay.”

It was a funny dynamic between the two of them but they both appreciated it. Will knew his place even if he liked to push the boundaries just a little. He wouldn’t be him if he didn’t. 

“You are such a brat.”

“I’m adorable.”

Connor laughed. “You are. But you’re still a brat.” Will just hugged him and rested his head on top of his. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Can I return the favour?” As if that was even a question.

“Of course.” Will did not need to be told twice as he got on his knees, nimbly undoing the man’s belt and unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled them down and pulled out Connor’s cock, wrapping his mouth around it. Connor leaned against the counter, his hand resting on the back of Will’s head. That man had a talented mouth that was for sure. “Fuck…” His tongue swirling around it, caressing the tip, his hand moving slowly around the base. Connor’s hips instinctively started to move into the red head’s mouth. He sucked and licked , moving his hand quicker and quicker. It turned him on even more as he listened to Connor’s moans and groans, the grip on the back of his head getting firmer. Encouragement to say the least as he kept going, sucking and sucking his head bobbing up and down before he heard Connor cry out and climax in his mouth. He dutifully swallowed what he could and licked up the rest.

“Like that babe?” Will asks, looking up at him with his wide brown eyes. “You’ve got an amazing mouth on you.” Connor replied, breathing heavily, his chest heaving. “Thank you.” Will stands up and hugs the other man, resting his head on top of his.


End file.
